


The Mermaid's Realm

by Kara Croft (Kara99)



Category: Mermaids - Fandom
Genre: Mermaids, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara99/pseuds/Kara%20Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story written for a college class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mermaid's Realm

I sat at the edge of the pier, dipping my toes into the warm sea water; it’s lustrous surface glowing more radiant than the purest emerald. It must have been the sun. It had been a long and strenuous day, fishing since dawn. It was almost sunset and most of the men had left for the night, eager to return home to their wives, children and well deserved supper.  
“Jack!” Peter shouted from behind me. I thought he had gone, too. He was a good kid, but the boy got on my nerves; always pestering me with questions and tripping over buckets of fish.  
I glanced over my shoulder and saw him standing where the dock began. It was funny, the boy was afraid of water. “Ya, Pete?”  
“See you tomorrow?”  
“You know it,” I waved my arm in the air and let it drop back down to my side. Leave already, kid.  
“Alright, have a good night! Oh, and thanks again for lunch. That’ll be the last time I forget mine.” He readjusted his ball cap and shuffled off down the road, crossing the train tracks.  
“Peace at last,” I exhaled and leaned back on my elbows. I sat for maybe another ten minutes and watched as the sun sank below the horizon. In a few hours I was going to have to wake up and do this all over again. As I sat up to leave, I heard a soft, faint sound that seemed to be echoing up from beneath me. I froze and listened more intently. It was a voice. A woman’s voice. Alarmed, I plucked me feet from the water’s clutches and briskly stood up. The splashing had smothered her voice, and I could no longer hear the chilling tone. I am imagining things, I thought.  
I turned around to leave and as quickly as I had stepped away, I was swept off my feet, my large frame crashing onto the hard wood. Before I could recover myself, I felt icy hands grip me by the ankles and begin to drag my body into the sea. I dug my finger nails into the dock and began to kick my legs as fast as I could. It was no use. Whatever force that was behind me was strong, and I felt myself sliding backwards, then plunging into the depths of the salty water.  
I shut my eyes and held my breath. I didn’t want to see. I didn’t want to know what kind of creature had me in their possession. I was petrified and I didn’t want to accept my death.  
It carried me for what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than two minutes. I was sure I would drown, and was surprised to feel my face bob out of the water, once again feeling the wind; probably for the last time. My lungs were burning and I gasped for air while wading. I shifted my body around, frantically searching for my captor. I was in some sort of underwater cave, and finally my eyes landed on what I was looking for.  
A mermaid. Her hair was a dazzling shade of gold with flecks of crimson throughout it, draping over her slender tanned shoulders. Her tail must have been six feet long, and the slimy looking scales blended in with her skin tone. She sat on what appeared to be a throne made of rocks warped by the waves and dried seaweed.  
She motioned her thin hand towards me and I felt myself be carried yet again against my will, the waves rolling in her direction, and I with them. Seeing no other way out, I pulled myself up from the deep onto the rock’s edge. She said nothing. I gazed into her eyes that were black as a raven and felt myself drift into a deep sleep.  
I awoke with a jolt and sat up abruptly. She was gone. My eyes scoured the small damp cave. It was bare, and then I saw something lying in the corner I had not noticed before -- a mountain of bones stacked to the ceiling.  
So now I sit, waiting for her return. I know I am trapped here, in the mermaid’s realm.


End file.
